


Miracle at Santa's Workshop

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Series: Olicity Secret Santa Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2016, Romance, Single Parent trope, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Two best friends visit Santa’s workshop with the hope that he can grant their Christmas wish this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Olicity Secret Santa gift for the lovely drunkenavocados based on the prompt: We took our kids to santa’s workshop and they both wished we would get together. This fic turned into a beast, but I hope you enjoy the fluff! It was fun to write! And a quick shout out to the amazing youfixedmybrokenwings for beta-ing this for me and making sure my writing while sick sounded coherent! Happy Holidays!

 

“Are you sure dis is gonna work?”  
 

“Of cooourse. He’s Santa. Santa has magic, so our Christmas wish won’t be a problem.”  
 

The tiny, pig-tailed brunette worried her bottom lip as she stared down the line of people in front of them to the man in the bright red suit sitting in the dark green, wingback chair.  
 

“Emmyyyy, don’t worry!!” the equally tiny blonde called, bouncing and tugging on Emmy’s hand in hers. “Dis is what we want for Christmas, and dat’s what we tell him. Easy-peasy!"  
 

Finally pulled from her worry, Emilia Smoak giggled along with her best friend as they soaked in the Christmas excitement around them.  
  


“And just what are you two conspiring over there?” a voice behind them teased, while a deeper, masculine one chuckled.  
 

Spinning to face the couple behind them, the girls continued to giggle as they looked up at their parents.    
 

“We’re jus’ talkin’ ‘bout what we’re gonna ask Santa for Christmas, Ms. Felicity,” the blonde replied sweetly.  
 

“Mmmm.” Felicity Smoak regarded them with suspicious eyes. “Then why do I think that you are up to no good, Stephanie Queen?”  
 

Falling into hysterics once more, Emilia and Stephanie shared secret smiles and moved one step closer to the front of the line. Their parents followed, sharing their own silent laughter as they watched their daughters’ eyes sparkle in the twinkling lights surrounding Santa’s workshop. Starling City’s outdoor Christmas market was bustling with families attempting to find those unique, handcrafted presents before December 25th, and of course the queue to visit Santa was at least 40 people deep. However, that didn’t stop parents and their children waiting to speak to Santa and capture that perfect holiday memory.  
 

Thankfully the Queen and Smoak clans had only 7 more families ahead of them, so their day wouldn’t be too much longer.  
 

Shaking her head in amusement, Felicity turned to the man beside her. “You are in so much trouble when she gets older, Oliver.”  
 

Oliver gazed at his little girl fondly, before sighing audibly. “I’m already in trouble.”  
 

Patting his arm in condolence, Felicity gave him a small pout causing Oliver’s face to light up with a bright smile.  
 

“Thanks again for coming with Steph and me. I know Christmas isn’t your main holiday, but it means a lot to Steph for Emilia to be here.”  
 

Felicity’s immediate response was a hard side-eye, then she proceeded to call him out. “While that might be all well and true, I know that’s not the only reason I’m here. Sooner or later you’re going to need to be a big boy and handle all the single moms yourself.”  
 

“Felicity,” Oliver whined, “You know I hate coming to these things by myself. I feel like a piece of meat…it’s unnerving.”  
 

Watching her friend closely, Felicity noticed him uncomfortably glance around like he was going to be jumped any minute. Taking another step forward in line, Felicity placed her hand once more on his bicep and drew his gaze back to her. “Would their attention be such a bad thing?”  
 

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Oliver ducked his head and avoided her question.  
 

“Oliver, it’s been nearly 3 years now. You deserve to be happy.”  
 

“I know,” he started quietly, “I know I do, and I’m ready to move on. I _want_ to move on, but it doesn’t mean the first step gets any easier with time.”  
 

She nodded in understanding, and didn’t push him any further on the subject. When Felicity turned back to face the girls, Oliver continued to stare. He wondered what Felicity’s reaction would be if she knew the real answer to her question.  
 

Oliver and Felicity had met two years ago when their daughters became the best of friends in preschool. Felicity and Emilia had just moved to Starling City from Vegas after Felicity accepted a position in a start-up tech company, and Felicity was ecstatic her daughter was quickly adjusting to their new home. Oliver and Felicity became introduced one afternoon when they were both picking up their daughters from school. Little did he know the bubbly, blonde mother of his daughter’s best friend would become his saving grace. Being a single parent herself, Felicity Smoak became the support and guidance Oliver hadn’t known he needed.  
 

A year prior, Oliver and Stephanie had lost their wife and mother to patch of black ice that had spun her car into oncoming traffic. Samantha Queen was pronounced dead at the scene. Having just accepted his father’s offer to learn the ropes of Queen Consolidated Inc. as Vice President of the company, suddenly losing his wife and becoming a single parent had thrown Oliver’s life into a tailspin. His parents thankfully helped out as often as they could, but when his daughter had trouble understanding that mommy wasn’t coming home he knew he had to step up and be a present figure in her life. It would be a cold day in hell before he let his daughter suffer emotionally, even if it meant pushing his grief to the side for the time being.  
 

So, when Felicity had entered his life, Oliver finally found his confidante. Being a single parent from the moment of Emilia’s birth, Felicity understood Oliver’s struggles. Becoming pregnant during her final year at MIT had definitely not been a part of her original plan; however, giving up the child never crossed her mind. Not that Felicity would ever judge another woman for choosing other options, she wanted this child no matter how terrifying it all seemed. She’d just wished her boyfriend at the time had felt the same way.  
 

They had been dating since the middle of sophomore year, and Felicity swore up and down that he was the one. He was kind, and fun, and he just _got_ her. He’d understood her on a level that most in her life failed to achieve. Finally, Felicity had felt like she was creating _her_ happily ever after, but that dream had been crushed as soon as she’d shared the happy news. The second Cooper Sheldon had heard that their birth control failed and an unexpected bundle of joy was on the way, he’d bolted. Practically disappearing off the face of the earth without a backwards glance.  
 

Cooper’s actions had left her heartbroken, but steeled her resolve to give her son or daughter the best life she could. After graduation, Felicity spent the entire plane ride back to her home in Vegas preparing a speech for her mother. However, the moment she’d locked eyes with Donna Smoak her perfect speech had broken down into a babbling mess of tears. Worried her mother would feel guilt because her daughter had followed in her footsteps, Felicity had been shocked when Donna rested her hands firmly on Felicity’s shoulders and told her they would figure things out together. And in true Donna Smoak form, she’d taken charge and, just as she said, the pair of them had made it work. Donna had worked extra shifts at the casino, and Felicity started freelancing tech support out of their townhome because Emilia Nora Smoak was now the center of their world.  
 

Felicity’s story had left Oliver in awe, and he’d just known he could lay out all his fears and she would understand. That was how their friendship had started and soon enough they’d become as close as their daughters.  
 

“I should also thank you now for agreeing to come with me to the QC holiday party this Friday.”  
 

Felicity rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’ve accompanied you to _every_ QC function this year. You don’t have to thank me, Oliver. Frankly, you really don’t need me any more. You’ve gotten to know your employees by now, and you’ve been doing really well as VP. I’m sure you’ll have no problems taking over once your father decides to step down.”  
 

Oliver smiled shyly at her praise, but it truly meant the world to him. Before he could say anything else, their conversation was interrupted by a couple of exuberant squeals.  
 

“Mommy, mommy, look! We’re next!” Emilia cheered while bouncing on her toes.  
 

“I see that!” Felicity replied with an exaggerated smile. “Now listen up you two. Oliver and I will be standing right over there,” she pointed to the exit gate. “So, once you tell Santa what you want and get your picture taken, meet us over there. Got it?” Both girls nodded excitedly.  
 

When it was their turn, Emilia and Stephanie raced to the jolly old man and jumped on his lap, each taking a knee. Oliver and Felicity chuckled at their daughters while moving off to the side.  
 

“Ho ho ho!” Santa laughed at the little girls’ excitement. “And a very merry Christmas to you! Now, you both seem _very_ excited to be here, so what can Santa bring you for Christmas this year?”  
 

Stephanie became serious, “Actually, Santa we want da same thing.”  
 

“Oh…?” Santa questioned warily, but a little intrigued.  
 

Emilia nodded her head in agreement before leaning close to Santa, and whispered conspiratorially. “I want her daddy ta be my mommy’s boyfriend.”  
 

“And I want her mommy ta be my daddy’s girlfriend!”  
 

St. Nick stared down at the girls. Doe-eyed with hope sparkling in their depths, Santa’s heart sank a little at the expectant looks the girls gave him.  
 

“My, my...that’s quite a large order you’ve asked of Santa.”  
 

“But you can do it, Santa! ‘Cus you have magic!” Stephanie exclaimed as if her obvious answer solved all problems.  
 

Turning his gaze from the girls to the crowd waiting in front of them, the workshop Santa pondered how to gently tell two little children that Santa might not be able to get them what they so desperately wanted for Christmas. Then his wandering eyes fell to the couple standing at the exit gate.  
 

“Are those your parents standing over there?” he gestured with his chin.  
 

“Yep!” The girls replied in unison, waving to Oliver and Felicity.  
 

Watching the couple interact, how close they stood to one another, and how at ease they appeared together, Santa felt some hope that the girls’ wish might not be so far-reaching.  
 

“Well, young ladies. You have given Santa quite the task to complete this Christmas, but I think I can get it done.”  
 

Emilia and Stephanie’s faces lit up like a Christmas tree and they bounced happily on his lap.  
 

“Now, this wish will require quite a bit of magic. So much so, I will need Mrs. Claus’ help,” Santa continued in a serious tone. “You must understand that sometimes the magic takes a while to work, or it might not work at all. So, please don’t be too upset if this doesn’t happen by Christmas.”  
 

The girls nodded in understanding, captivated by every word he said. But like all little children with their simple way of thinking, they continued to smile brightly at the prospect of getting their wish for Christmas.  
 

“’K, Santa!” Stephanie exclaimed before Emilia continued in a softer tone.  
 

“We believe in you.”  
 

The actor in the bright red Santa suit watched the hope dance around in the tiny brunette’s eyes and sent up his own silent prayer. Hoping for a Christmas miracle, because nobody should have his or her holiday dreams crushed.  
 

“Alright girls, let’s smile for a picture, and then you can be on your way.”  
 

“’Kay!” they exclaimed before turning and giving the camera big, toothy grins.  
 

Once done, they jumped off of Santa’s lap, accepted a candy cane each from the helper-elf, and ran to the exit, grabbing the hand of their respective parent. Watching them go, Santa smiled at the picture perfect family the four of them created and hoped beyond anything the magic of the season wouldn’t let Emilia and Stephanie down.  
 

>>\------->  
 

Two nights later saw Felicity in the middle of her bedroom surrounded by clothes as she tore apart her closet. The patter of little feet down the hallway alerted her to the fact that Emilia happened to sneak away from her grandmother who was keeping her occupied in the living room.

“Wha’cha doin’, momma?” came Emilia’s tiny voice from the doorway.  
 

“Trying to find something to wear, sweetie,” Felicity replied distractedly.  
 

“But you’re already wearing clothes.”

Felicity chuckled, “I know, baby, but I’m going to Oliver’s work party tonight, so I need to dress up and make myself extra pretty.”  
 

“Emmy, baby, where’d you go?” Donna Smoak called out from the main room.  
 

“She’s in here, mom!” Felicity answered.  
 

“There you are, baby girl! I told you we needed to let mommy get ready for her party.”  
 

“It’s ok, mom. She’s fine.”  
 

“I wanna help! I wanna help!” Emilia exclaimed before dashing into the closet.  
 

Huffing out a laugh, Felicity turned to her mother with a mock glare. “She gets this from you, you know,” pointing an accusing finger, “You turned her to the dark side.”  
 

“Felicity,” Donna exasperated with a roll of her eyes. “There is nothing wrong with liking clothes.”  
 

“I like dis one.”  
 

With a wink to Felicity, Donna walked to where Emilia called from inside the closet. “Oh, Emmy!” Donna gasped dramatically, “You’ve found the perfect dress!”  
 

Turning just in time to catch the absolute glee in her mother’s eyes, Felicity glanced at the little black number in Donna’s hand that she had deliberately avoided. It was a figure hugging dress with cut outs on either side that led to a mostly backless number, except for where the fabric crisscrossed the body. This was more than just your average LBD, this one had a touch of sin and that was what worried Felicity.  
 

“Don’t you like it, momma?” Emilia asked innocently.  
 

“It’s not that I don’t like it, sweetie. It’s just. Isn’t that a bit too… _much_ for an office holiday party?”  
 

“Felicity,” Donna scolded lightly. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with adding some extra ‘flirt’ with an outfit…especially if those are the signals you _are_ trying to send.”  
 

“Mooooom,” Felicity groaned. While they had never specifically talked about it, Felicity was 99% positive her mother knew about her not-so-little crush on Oliver Queen. But she was not about to bring that up, especially when she only had a few more hours until Oliver came to pick her up and drop Stephanie off.  
 

“Live a little, hun! Leave your hair down and blow it out, throw in your contacts, and then let me do something dramatic with your eyes. Oliver won’t know what hit him!”  
 

“We are _not_ talking about this,” Felicity growled, but one look at her mother’s puppy dog pout and she caved. “Fine! Now, both of you shoo and let me get ready. I’ll come get you when I’m finished.”  
 

Felicity hated that pout.  
 

Snatching the dress from her mother’s hands, Felicity blew out a long breath, while Donna corralled Emilia out of the room and closed the door. This was going to be an interesting night.  
 

<\-------<<  
 

Sharing the bathroom with her mother and daughter, Felicity put the final touches on her outfit, while Donna put a little bit of makeup on Emilia so she could “look as pretty as mommy”.

“Mommy, mommy, how do I look??”  
 

Looking to her right, Felicity found Donna had dusted Emilia’s eyelids with sparkling eye shadow and painted her lips with the lightest tinted lip-gloss she owned. “Very nice, baby. You look so pretty! Now, what about me?” She held her arms open in presentation.  
 

“Boooooooteeful, mommy. Jus’ like a queen.”  
 

Felicity choked on air. “A… a what, sweetie?”  
 

“A queen! You always tell me dat I look as pretty as a pwincess, so if I’m da pwincess you must be da queen!”  
 

“Out of the mouth of babes, Felicity.”  
 

“Mother,” Felicity warned through gritted teeth.  
 

With a quick kiss to her daughter’s cheek, she marched out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room to grab her coat, because they were _not_ having this conversation. Nope. Not now. Not tonight.  
 

Not long after Felicity slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse a knock on the door sounded, and she opened it to find a smiling pair on the other side.  
 

“Oliver, Stephanie, come on in! And amazingly you’re on time.”  
 

“Very funny,” Oliver snarked before he kissed Donna on her cheek. “Hello, Donna. It’s lovely to see you again, and thank you for watching Steph tonight.”  
 

“Of course, Oliver! You know how much I adore these little nuggets.” Stephanie giggled and buried her face in her father’s neck as Donna playfully attempted to pinch her cheeks.  
 

Finally setting her down, Stephanie ran over to her best friend. “Look Stephy, Didi did my make-up!”  
 

“Ooooh,” Stephanie marvelled, “Can you do my makeup too, Ms. Smoak?”  
 

“If your daddy says it’s okay, and Stephy I told you you can call me Donna or Didi if you like.”  
 

Stephanie nodded and looked to her father; her eyes slowly morphing into that perfect angelic look that she had perfected from the moment she learned to bend her father to her will.  
 

“Only a little.”  
 

Both girls squealed and sprinted back to the bathroom without another word. The adults laughed at the rambunctious 5-year-olds, and Donna turned back to face the dapper looking pair.  
 

“I’ll take it from here. You two have a great time at the party.”  
 

“Thanks again, Donna. Have a good night.”  
 

“’Night, mom.” And with a kiss to her mother’s cheek, Felicity and Oliver were out the door.  
 

The drive to QC didn’t take very long, and soon enough Oliver and Felicity were in the elevator being whisked up to the executive level.  
 

“Why don’t we drop our coats off at my office before we head to the conference hall.”  
 

Opening the door, and extending his hand for her to enter first, Oliver unknowingly placed himself in the perfect position to watch every delectable inch of Felicity’s back come into view as her coat slipped down her arms. Oliver felt like he couldn’t breathe. Throwing her jacket over the back of one of the office chairs, Felicity turned and found him frozen in place, his jaw hanging as if it had become unhinged from its sockets. Her eyes rounded in panic as she quickly scanned the front of her dress.  
 

“What!? What is it? Is there something on me?”  
 

“No!” Oliver quickly recovered as he finally snapped out of his stupor. “Everything is fine. You look… _amazing_.” That last word was spoken in such a way that it caused Felicity’s knees to buckle ever so slightly.  
 

“Oh,” she blushed, dropping her gaze. “Emmy picked it out.”  
 

“Well, Emmy has excellent taste,” Oliver replied in a low voice, not realizing he had crossed the floor to Felicity until his hand was traveling gently down her arm. Their gazes locked, and their lips parted as a million words passed between their eyes. But the sudden din of distant conversations and a slamming door broke the connection, each taking a step back and shuffling awkwardly.  
 

“Shall we head to the party?” Oliver asked with an easy smile, yet willing his wildly beating heart to calm once more.  
 

“Lead the way,” Felicity replied, her words sounding a touch off kilter.  
 

Once they joined the main festivities, any remaining tension melted away and it was easy smiles and comfortable company once more. First it was a quick stop to say hello to Oliver’s parents, who welcomed the pair with hugs and kisses, and a playful scolding of Felicity. It had been far too long since Felicity and Emilia had joined them for a family dinner, and Moira Queen would not stand for it. Felicity laughed at the Queen matriarch’s mock serious tone and promised they would gladly come to dinner after the first of the New Year.  
 

Bidding farewell to his parents, Oliver and Felicity began making the rounds and saying hello to the other employees at QC. They stopped by the bar for some refreshment and bumped into one of Oliver’s best friends, Thomas Merlyn, who’d taken an accounting position at QC after a falling out with his father a few years back.  
 

“Smoaky! There you are! I was wondering if you were going to grace us with your beauty tonight. And let me tell you, you did _not_ disappoint!”  
 

Felicity groaned as she went in for the hug. “ _Must_ you call me that Merlyn? And who says I’m gracing you with my beauty? I just came to get a drink.”  
 

“Ouch! You wound me, Smoaky. And you know you love me; all the women do.”  
 

Oliver shook his head at their banter, but loved that his friends got on so well.  
 

“Speaking of women loving you,” Felicity continued, “where is Laurel?”  
 

“Two weeks out from her due date, and she said that there was no way in hell she was going to be wearing anything other than yoga pants or waddling her ass out in the freezing cold for a holiday party. So, she’s at home tonight.”  
 

Felicity made a sympathetic face. “I remember those weeks, and I don’t blame her. Congratulations again, Tommy. You’ll make a great dad.”  
 

There was a lull in the conversation as they all paused to drink, but then Tommy picked it up once more. “So, did you hear about what they did with the mistletoe this year? I figured Smoaky here would get a kick out of it.”  
 

Felicity’s brow furrowed and she turned to Oliver who looked just as confused. “No, what did they do?”  
 

“The committee put the IT department in charge of hanging the mistletoe and supposedly they went all out. If you look around you won’t see a single plant, because they’re all hidden. Only when a couple steps in the designated area will the mistletoe drop. There is even supposed to be lights and music that go off, so there’s no getting out of it.” Tommy’s smile was devilish. “I think it’s genius.”  
 

Oliver snorted into his drink, and Felicity smirked. “Well, the committee should have known the craftiness of tech wizards. We may look all nerdy, and unassuming, but we know how to play the game.”  
 

The boys laughed loudly at Felicity’s comment, because after knowing her for the past two years, Tommy and Oliver were very much aware of the truth of that statement. After bidding Tommy goodbye for the moment, the pair continued on their rounds for a bit until Felicity needed a moment to cool down. Spotting a less occupied, slightly darkened corner on the other side of the room, they made their way over.  
 

“Good Google! Between the number of people and lights in this room, they could probably roast a turkey in this heat!” Felicity exclaimed, waving a hand to fan herself.  
 

Oliver chuckled while following her lead. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine… Actually, do you think I’d be judged if I take off my heels for a moment?”  
 

Oliver just shrugged. Placing her hand on his bicep for balance, Felicity quickly slipped off her shoes.  
 

“Hey, you, Donna and Emmy are still joining Steph and I for Christmas morning, right?”  
 

“And miss out on our second annual Queen Christmas brunch, and your cooking? I think not! Of course we’re coming!” Reaching the corner she leaned against the wall and sighed. “Ahhh, sweet relief.”  
 

However, that relief didn’t last long when a bright spot light illuminated their hiding spot and red and green lights began flashing as _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ blared across the room. Although they were frozen in place by the sudden onslaught of attention, the pair mechanically tilted their heads up and watched as a single sprig of mistletoe descended from the rafters and stop just above their heads. The large crowd gathered in the hall, whose attention was now solely focused on this one corner of the room, started to laugh and cheer when they realized who the victims of the IT department’s holiday fun were.  
 

“Well,” Felicity swallowed thickly, “I guess there’s nowhere to run. Sooo…let’s just do this thing and let them have their laugh?”  
 

Staring at her like a deer caught in headlights, Oliver swallowed as well. “Okay… so we just…go?”  
 

“Yeah, go.”  
 

And just like that, Oliver’s lips were on hers. It was stiff and awkward, and they weren’t really sure what to do with their hands. But then their brains stopped short-circuiting and it dawned on both of them that they were kissing the person that they had wanted to kiss for the longest time. The switch flipped. Suddenly, the kiss became everything they imagined and more.  
 

The stiffness vanished as they melted into one another. Their heads tilted just enough to deepen the kiss. Arms circled necks and waists, while they adjusted their stances to accommodate the height difference. Felicity felt Oliver cradle her in such a way that she wouldn’t have to rest all of her weight on her tiptoes, and she practically swooned. Laughing and cheering soon turned to whistles and catcalls, but the pair never heard a thing, too lost in the moment.  
 

When their lungs demanded air, they finally broke apart but didn’t leave the other’s embrace. Staring at one another, they wondered what would happen next; which way this would go. Thankfully, the tension broke when someone in the crowd shouted “About time!” and everyone – including Oliver and Felicity – broke into hysterics once more. Relieved from the unknown, the pair tightened their arms and embraced once more. A talk would be happening in their near future, but one they were both looking forward to.  
 

After much ribbing from employees and friends, and a knowing look from Oliver’s parents, the couple returned to Felicity’s apartment. The drive was silent, but comfortable. Excitement and sparks of life filled the air around them as Oliver reached across the center console and clasped Felicity’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers.  
 

Felicity felt like a high schooler in love, and wanted to bounce and giggle as Emilia frequently did. If this headed in the direction she believed it was heading, it would be every Christmas and Hanukkah present she had ever wanted wrapped into one. Reaching her apartment, Oliver walked Felicity to her door, acting as the proper gentleman his parents had always taught him to be, and to pick up Stephanie.  
 

Poised to slip her key into the lock, Felicity paused and spun to face Oliver. Her lips parted, prepared to speak, but nothing came out.  
 

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered. His face softened as he gazed upon her.  
 

For the second time today, Felicity felt herself swoon. She wanted to feel embarrassed that he could cause her to react in such a way, but at the moment she didn’t care.  
 

“I…I know we need to talk.” He was nervous. Oliver Queen was nervous and that shocked Felicity as much as it endeared her. “However, I don’t think we have the proper time to do it - I mean _talk_ tonight. But I was wondering if I might kiss you again?”  
 

“Thank Google,” she breathed before launching herself into Oliver’s arms.  
 

This kiss was as overwhelming as their first. Feeling a bit bolder, Oliver teased along Felicity’s bottom lip. When she whimpered in response, he slipped inside, caressing her tongue with his own, and deepened the kiss further. Felicity’s mind went blank, because, damn, Oliver was good at this whole kissing thing. Melting in his arms like she had done at the party, she revelled in the fact that she was finally kissing Oliver – for the second time that night - and she could absolutely get use to this.  
 

When the need for air once again became too great, they separated with large smiles and eyes sparkling with joy. Before another word could be said, Oliver swooped in one last time for a short, but lingering kiss. Then he pulled her even closer and rested his forehead on hers. Silently they soaked in the moment; a perfect end to their evening.  
 

“I need to get Steph and head home,” Oliver spoke quietly, “but I don’t want to go.”  
 

Felicity chuckled. “I know, but we’ve got just one problem…my mother.”  
 

The pair smiled at one another. With one last kiss to her forehead, Oliver relinquished his hold and allowed Felicity to open the door. Stepping inside they found Emilia and Stephanie on the couch, leaning against one another under a shared blanket, fast asleep. Donna sat reading in the armchair next to the couch as the title menu for _Beauty and the Beast_ looped on the television.  
 

“Hey you two,” Donna whispered loudly. “Did you have a good time?”  
 

“Yeah,” Felicity replied rather dazedly. “We had an amazing time.”  
 

Striding over the couch, Oliver scooped up his daughter, and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Donna. He stopped beside Felicity before heading out the door.  
 

“We’ll talk soon?”  
 

“Yeah,” Felicity nodded shyly. “Soon.”  
 

With one last bright smile, Oliver exited the Smoak residence, closing the door with a small click.  
 

“So,” Donna began as she rose from her seat, “an _amazing_ night, huh?”  
 

“Leave it for tonight, mother.”  
 

Smiling down at her sleeping daughter, Felicity brushed a few strands of hair out of Emilia’s face, then picked her up to take her to bed.  
 

“Alright, I’ll leave it for tonight, but I expect details in the morning.”  
 

Felicity chuckled. “You bring the coffee, and I’ll bring the conversation.”  
 

>>\------->  
 

The weekend came and went, and Oliver and Felicity still hadn’t had a chance to talk about the new changes to their relationship. It was now December 22nd and Oliver was starting to go a little stir crazy. He disliked that they hadn’t had time to discuss everything after the party, and frankly it had now been three days since he’d kissed Felicity Smoak. He was dying to do it again.  
 

QC was officially on holiday break, giving their employees that week and the week after Christmas off; however, the business world didn’t just stop for the holidays. Thus, Oliver currently sat in his father’s office in the Queen Mansion, joining him for a conference call to China, while his mother entertained Stephanie in the family room.  
 

As Robert Queen wrapped up the phone call, Oliver exited the study and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. When Moira spied her son, she jumped at the opportunity to speak with him alone for the moment. Leaving Stephanie to her coloring, Moira cornered him in the kitchen.  
 

“Oliver.”  
 

“Mother,” Oliver replied warmly with a kiss to her cheek.  
 

“How did the meeting go?”  
 

“Good,” he pondered before taking a large gulp of water. “We’ll have another discussion after the holidays, but I think they’re coming around to our suggestions.”  
 

“Excellent,” she praised, and then after a small pause, “So, how are things between you and Felicity?”  
 

Oliver froze. He was half shocked that his mother was so direct, and the other half unknowing as to how to answer her question.  
 

“Oliver,” she teased with a sly look, “Anyone with half a brain saw what happened at that party. And while I for one am overjoyed that you two are done beating around the bush, I refuse to let the pair of you ruin this by rushing things.”  
 

Deflating at her serious tone, Oliver slumped on the island counter. “No, we haven’t talked yet.”  
 

“Oliver…” Moira scolded.  
 

“It’s not that we don’t want to! We promised to talk before I left Friday night, but between weekend obligations and the fact Felicity still works until the 23rd, we just haven’t had the time.”  
 

Oliver groaned. “I was hoping we’d have discussed where we stand before she, Donna and Emilia come over Christmas morning, but I don’t think that’s going to happen…”  
 

Moira took pity on him. “Why don’t you take her to dinner Christmas Eve?”  
 

His eyes darted to his mother in shock. “But _our_ Christmas is Christmas Eve. I can’t ask you to give up that.”  
 

“We can move things up a bit.” Moira brushed it off with a wave of her hand. “We can open gifts and have finger foods in the afternoon, then your father and I will gladly watch Stephanie when you go to dinner with Felicity… _Go_ , sweetheart. You deserve this happiness.”  
 

Hope blossomed in Oliver’s chest for the first time since leaving Felicity’s apartment Friday night. With the discussion clearly settled, Oliver found himself asking his mother to watch Stephanie a little bit longer while he drove over to Felicity’s workplace. Asking the receptionist if Felicity was available to talk, he was directed to her workstation and he knocked lightly on the desk to gain her attention.  
 

“Oliver!” Felicity jumped and blushed when she realized who was standing at her desk. “What are you doing here?”  
 

He bit back a smile as he watched her attempt to straighten her already immaculate desk. “I stopped by because I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me this Wednesday?”

  
“Wait… Dinner, as in a _date_ date?”  
 

Dropping his head to calm the excitement bubbling inside, Oliver nodded before replying. “Yes, Felicity, a date.”  
 

“Yes,” she breathed, “I’d love to go on a da-… Wait, isn’t that Christmas Eve?”  
 

“Yes! But my mother has already offered to watch Steph for the evening, and I know the 24th is the first night of Hanukkah this year, so I promise to make it a later dinner. That way you can still light the menorah with your mother and Emmy.”  
 

Felicity’s grin grew to match the one Oliver was sporting. “Alright, then. It’s a date!”  
 

It was a date.  
 

<\-------<<

 

Felicity was panicking. “MOM!!!”

Donna rushed into Felicity’s bedroom expecting pain and blood, but only discovered her daughter had once again relocated the contents of her closet to her bedroom floor.  
 

“Sweetie, what’s the matter? What happened?”  
 

Frazzled, and seconds away from hyperventilating, she stumbled out of her closet. “Mom, I have nothing to wear. Oliver’s picking me up in just under 3 hours, we still have the menorah to light and I don’t know what to wear!”  
 

She continued to grumble about not being told where they were going, and stupid manly physiques looking good in anything. Donna could only shake her head and smile. Slipping out the bedroom door, she grabbed the wrapped present at the end of the guest room bed before returning to confront Felicity’s minor freak-out.  
 

“Sweetie…sweetie,” Donna grabbed Felicity’s arm to stop her pacing, “Stop. Take a deep breath. And open this.”  
 

“What is it?”  
 

“I was going to give it to you tomorrow when we were all over at Oliver’s, but I think you could use it tonight.”  
 

Opening the package, Felicity revealed a simple red dress with a retro style. It was fitted in the bodice and flared at the waist into a simple A-line skirt. It was perfect.  
 

“I know you normally cringe when I buy you clothes, but I saw this in a little boutique and had a feeling you’d like it…”  
 

“No, mom, it’s great,” she quickly reassured Donna, “I love it.”  
 

“Great! Why don’t you finish up in here and I’ll get the menorah ready.”  
 

Just after sunset, Felicity strode into the living room confident and raring to go. She scooped Emilia up into her arms and joined her mother at the window. As the Smoak women recited the blessings for the first night of Hanukkah, Donna used the Shamash to light the candle on the menorah. Low and peaceful the words were spoken and they quickly lulled Emilia to sleep while she watched the candle’s flame flicker and dance.  
 

Continuing to hum, Felicity enjoyed the moment with her daughter, slowly rocking back and forth. Not long after the candle burned down and the flame blinked out, a knock sounded at the door and Donna walked over to answer it. As Oliver stepped inside, he smiled at the adorable picture Felicity and Emilia painted as they swayed. Felicity returned his smile in kind.  
 

“Just let me put her down and I’ll be ready to go.”  
 

Oliver nodded, the smile never leaving his face, as she quickly slipped down the hall to Emilia’s room. When Felicity returned, he finally viewed her outfit in all its glory. He felt his mouth dry up quicker than the Sahara Desert. She was stunning.  
 

“Felicity…you look…beautiful,” he breathed.  
 

Dropping her eyes and focusing on putting on her jacket, a pretty blush colored her cheeks as she studiously avoided her mother’s gaze. Donna wished them a wonderful evening and they headed out the door. Finally it was just the two of them. The drive to dinner remained mostly quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just a hint of nervousness playing along the edges. When they reached their destination, Felicity’s jaw dropped and a small ball of worry formed in the base of her gut.  
 

“Oliver, are you serious? Denny’s!?”  
 

With a touch of embarrassment, he shrugged. “Not many places are open Christmas Eve.”  
 

“But, I’m horribly overdressed! I’ll look ridiculous.”  
 

Reaching over, Oliver quickly grasped her hand is his. “You look beautiful,” he reassured. “And if you’re overdressed, then so am I.”  
 

Felicity noted the glimpse of suit she could see beneath his peacoat.  
 

“Who cares what others think. Let’s enjoy our night.”  
 

Oliver’s bright and easy smile eased Felicity’s concerns immediately, and she nodded in agreement.  
 

They were seated quickly, what with not many patrons out this holiday eve. Already knowing what they wanted, since they took the girls here on special occasions, the pair placed their food and drink orders. Then the nerves set in. Unsure where to start or what to talk about, they sat in silence, fidgeting and glancing around – looking anywhere but at each other.  
 

“Are we being ridiculous? I mean…do we _have_ a reason to be nervous?” Oliver finally spoke up.  
 

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “Well, we’ve already exhausted all the topics one would discuss on a first date, and a second date, and probably even a third date. So, what do you suggest we talk about?”  
 

There was a pause as Oliver chose to contemplate the woman in front of him, and the waitress returned with their meals – the sticky bun pancakes for Felicity and the ultimate omelette for himself. When they were left alone once more, their gazes returned to one another, waiting for what would transpire next. Neither touched their food, they just stared. Sliding his hand across the table, Oliver grasped Felicity’s left hand in his right, weaving their fingers together. He bit the bullet.  
 

“Then let’s not beat around the bush. Let’s talk about us.”  
 

Felicity visibly swallowed and held Oliver’s hand just a little bit tighter.  
 

“Let’s talk about how I am so happy you agreed to this date. How I’ve been dying to tell you how I feel for so long now, but I wasn’t sure if I’d ever work up the nerve. How I really didn’t want to leave that night after the QC holiday party.”  
 

“Oliver…” Felicity breathed, her lips parting ever so slightly.  
 

“I guess what I’m trying to say Felicity, is that… I really really like you. And I would like to give _us_ a shot.”  
 

Felicity giggled. Oliver sounded like a boy in grade school, and it was kind of adorable. “I would really like that too.”  
 

The grin that erupted across Oliver’s face matched his boyish attitude, and caused Felicity to join him in his joy. After a beat, Oliver suddenly shoved his plate across the table next to hers, and slid out of the booth to join her on her side. Sliding in close, with his body angled towards her, he threw his arm behind her back.  
 

Felicity giggled uncontrollably, “What…?”  
 

But suddenly Oliver was there, up close and personal, and her question was cut short.  
 

“Hi,” he breathed.  
 

“Hi,” she replied quietly before he captured her lips with his.  
 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I walked through your door,” Oliver murmured, a hair’s breath away.  
 

“Mmmm,” Felicity hummed before stealing one more kiss, “Me too.”  
 

For a moment, they basked in each other, cuddled together in a Denny’s booth. With the tension and the nerves finally gone, they relaxed. They were just Oliver and Felicity once more.  
 

Eventually, Felicity turned back to the plate and dug into her pancakes, moaning as the taste of sweet icing and warm brown sugar hit her tongue.  
 

“Good?” Oliver questioned as he started on his omelette as well.

  
Felicity nodded enthusiastically. “You need to learn how to make this.”  
 

Oliver smiled knowingly.  
 

“And how is your omelette?”  
 

With a small pout, he shrugged noncommittally. “I could do better.”  
 

Shoving Oliver playfully, Felicity laughed out loud.  
 

>>\------->  
 

By 8:30am Christmas morning, Felicity had her mother, daughter, and the presents loaded into her car, and they were off to the Queen household for brunch. When they arrived, Emilia sprinted out of the car and ran full tilt towards the door.  Luckily, Oliver heard the car pull up the driveway and had the door open before the energetic 5-year-old could even knock. Leaving the two excited girls to squeal over the presents already under the tree, Oliver assisted Felicity and Donna with their packages and wished them both a merry Christmas.

The rich scent of pumpkin spice assaulted Felicity’s nose as she entered the house, logs popped in the fireplace and the Christmas tree sparkled brightly with a variety of colors. It was as if she’d stepped into a Martha Stewart magazine.  
 

“Oliver, the place looks great!”  
 

“Thanks! And you timed it perfectly, the food is ready to go.” Turning to Emilia and Stephanie, “Who’s ready for some pumpkin pancakes!”  
 

“Me!” both girls shouted before bolting for the dining room table.  
 

Felicity and Oliver laughed at their exuberance; it never got old.  
 

With a large spread of pumpkin pancakes with cream cheese icing, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and coffee, the five of them enjoyed a wonderful brunch while Stephanie and Emilia regaled stories from kindergarten. The house quickly filled with a warm and comfortable atmosphere, that left Felicity excited to see how it would develop and grow while she and Oliver explored their new relationship. Sharing quick glances with Oliver during brunch, and secretly holding his hand beneath the table, she couldn’t imagine a more perfect Christmas.  
 

Finishing their breakfast quick as a flash, the girls looked to their parents expectantly. “Time for presents?”  
 

When the adults all agreed they were finished with their food, Oliver told them they could go into the living room, but wait until everyone was settled before they started opening presents. Donna and Felicity helped Oliver move the dishes and leftovers into the kitchen before they joined the girls in front of the tree.  
 

“Daddy, wait! We forgot da hot chocolate!” Stephanie exclaimed, not wanting to miss any of their holiday traditions.  
 

“Oh! I’ll get them,” Felicity said since she had yet to sit down.  
 

“Don’t forget da mini marshmallows!”  
 

Oliver’s eyes lit up at his daughter’s words, an excuse quickly forming in his head. “Let me show you where they are, Felicity. I just moved the bag yesterday.”  
 

Speed walking to the kitchen, Oliver found a confused Felicity staring at him as she pulled the bag of mini marshmallows from the cabinet above the oven.  
 

“What are you talking about? I already found them, they were where they always are.”  
 

“I know,” Oliver smirked, “I just needed an excuse.”  
 

“An excuse for what?”  
 

“To do this.” Stalking over to where she stood, Oliver flipped Felicity so her back rested against the kitchen counter and he plundered her mouth with a deep, consuming kiss.  
 

“I didn’t get a chance to kiss you good morning,” he explained between breaks for air.  
 

“Mmmm,” Felicity hummed, “Well, good morning, Mr. Queen.”  
 

And just like that they were lost. Felicity’s arms circled around his neck while Oliver molded their bodies together. Time and surroundings faded, it was just the two of them. So, it was understandable that they missed the sound of little feet running down the hall, signalling they would soon have company.  
 

“Daddy, what’s taking so long, we…”  
 

Oliver and Felicity jumped apart in surprise, turning to see the two stunned faces of their daughters looking back at them. The air was thick with uncertainty, neither knowing how to even begin explaining what the girls had walked in on. However, nerves soon turned to confusion when Stephanie and Emilia began jumping and screaming in the middle of the kitchen. The sound produced by the pair reached a decibel sure to shatter eardrums, and made whatever they were saying unintelligible. Donna ran into the kitchen expecting a massacre.  
 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Oliver shouted over the noise, once he snapped out of his stupor. “What are you two shouting about?”  
 

“Santa did it! He did it!” Stephanie exclaimed while fist pumping both hands in the air.  
 

“What?” Felicity asked still dazed and confused.  
 

“ _Santa_ , mommy! He got us what we wanted for Christmas,” Emilia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “When we went ta Santa's workshop, we asked him if you and Mr. Oliver would be boyfriend and girlfriend. And he did it!!”  
 

“Wait, you are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?” Stephanie asked uncertainly.  
 

The excitement from moments ago disappeared quickly, and two sets of eyes now looked at Oliver and Felicity with worry.  
 

“Oh, well…” Felicity began before turning to Oliver. But he was already looking at her with a content smile, and a loving look in his eyes. They hadn’t had the chance to talk about labels yet, but it looked like their daughters had made the decision for them. When Felicity shared his smile, he knew they were on the same page and addressed the girls once more.  
 

“Yes, babygirl, Felicity and I are boyfriend and girlfriend.”  
 

The squealing and jumping returned, much to the adults’ chagrin and the laughter Donna had been holding back finally broke through.  
 

“Oh, you girls are just too much!” she exclaimed. “Now, why don’t we let your mommy and daddy finish getting the drinks ready and we’ll go meet them by the tree?”  
 

“’Kay!” they shouted together.  
 

“An’ hurry up, daddy,” Stephanie said with a huff, “Kiss later!”  
 

Oliver and Felicity laughed as their girls bounded back into the living room with Donna in toe.  
 

“Well…” Felicity flushed, slightly embarrassed, “I guess we’d better get those drinks together.”  
 

“Mmm,” Oliver hummed, refusing to let Felicity turn in his arms, “In a minute. Just one more kiss, _girlfriend_.”  
 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “If you insist, _boyfriend_.”  
 

They smiled into their kiss, happy and content that things were falling into place quicker than they expected. The kiss drew them deeper and deeper until a chorus of ‘Mommy!’ and ‘Daddy!’ interrupted things once more. They both chuckled.  
 

“I guess that’s our cue,” Felicity joked.  
 

Re-joining everyone in the living room with drinks in hand, Oliver pulled Felicity to his side as they cuddled up on the couch and signalled the girls that they could begin opening their presents. Taking a long pull of her hot cocoa, Felicity turned to look at Oliver and smiled happily.  
 

“Merry Christmas, Oliver,” she whispered as his thumb gently stroked along the base of her neck.  
 

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity,” he returned.

  
Leaning forward, they shared a quick peck on the lips, their own personal toast in celebration of this new beginning. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot :-). Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
